John and George's Christmas Adventure
by Tazmy
Summary: A tag to Phantoms that is also a Christmas story and part of my turtle adventure series. Humor and angst of all things.


**This story is a post-Phantoms, Christmas, and George the turtle story. It would be a good idea to at least be familiar with the events in John and Rodney's Mainland Adventure...unless you're content to just accept there's a monster turtle named George living in Atlantis.**

Thanks to angw and sholio for the betas!**  
**

Prompt: Kodiak said, "I want a George fic for Christmas." She wanted a bit of whump and some Christmas. This is what I came up with.

Here you go Kodiak. Merry Christmas!

* * *

**John and George's Christmas Adventure**

I woke up running for the fifth time this month, well, figuratively anyway. Running because I was sick of listening to Rodney's far off screams and Holland breathing his last…sounds now lost to Atlantis's hum. I hated that. In fact, I hated the whole bit of waking up from nightmares too often relived. My bed was drenched in my own sweat and my body was shaking. I needed to get out so I ran, this time in the literal sense, past my Marines on duty, past the lifts and the stairs and the wreaths and holly jolly fucking Christmas music. I ran until I was long rid of any signs of human civilization, having to skip over random pieces of debris in rusted water just to keep moving forward.

"_John, this is Elizabeth."_

I didn't remember putting the headset on my ear; it was just habit by now. If I'd been thinking I would have left it behind with my holiday spirit because I wasn't going to need either of them where I was going. Grabbing onto rusted steel, I jumped over some wall braces that were now decorating a flooded floor, and continued my jaunt into the depths of Atlantis.

_"John, please respond."_

I could still see Rodney's bloodstained hands, his face lined with pain. Teyla's heroics and the vest had saved him, but I had nearly killed him. I'd shot men before, but dammit, never my best friend. And I didn't think I would be going to sleep for a while with the memory—even if it was conceived more from what I'd heard than what I'd seen.

I hated running, but just like Ronon, sometimes it was all I knew how to do…all I could control. Concentrating more on escaping then where I was putting my feet, I missed seeing the Ancient console that someone had left in the middle of the room, conveniently sitting there with jagged edges and waiting for someone to fall over it. Metal ripped through my recently healed leg and cussing wasn't doing much to relieve the pain. Son of a…

"_Colonel Sheppard, please state your position."_

I wasn't bleeding bad enough to head back, but I did take a seat to gather my bearings. If I blinked enough, maybe all the images would just go away. Physical pain I could handle, but thinking of Holland again…after all these years…it just hurt.

"_Colonel Sheppard, please respond."_

Elizabeth was starting to sound desperate and it just wasn't right to leave her worried on Christmas, no matter how much I hated the holiday. "Sheppard here."

_"John, thank God. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah."

I wondered how she knew, but realized one of my Marines must have ratted me out. It wasn't as if I didn't know Carson had them keeping an eye on me. Revenge for escaping his infirmary one too many times, and just a general concern. Truth be told, Carson would do well to have someone watching over _him _because he hadn't been much better since that whole fucked up experience.

_"Report to my office."_

"I'll be back when I'm ready. Sheppard out."

I flipped the switch and ripped the headset from my ear. Normally Rodney was the one to avoid the festivities and I was the one that had to coax him back to civilization, but not this time. Rodney was back on Earth despite Carson's insistence on keeping him under observation a little longer, and recent events had left me anything but jolly. That was why I hadn't gone to Jeannie's despite receiving an invitation, and that was why I had no intention of coming out of hiding. Not for a good long while…maybe when I could start looking into people's eyes without wondering if what I was seeing was real. Did I mention how completely messed up that mission had been?

The cut on my leg was superficial, painful like a paper cut, but not threatening in any shape or form. Still, Rodney would complain about all the bacteria living in the water and he'd be right, so I wrapped my leg in my shirt as a half-assed safety measure. Carson could berate me later.

I wondered briefly how Teyla and Ronon were holding up. Teyla was still under the doc's care and Ronon would be keeping her company. I knew I should be with them, but staring at Teyla's injury just brought everything right back to the surface, and it was hard enough with Rodney not around. I spent twenty Christmases alone, and though this would be my first in three years, I could do it again…it was nothing but a stupid holiday anyway.

I heard the creaks shortly before the loud clanks of metal on metal. Reaching for my sidearm, I glanced toward the darkened corridor only to find a light spring to life. "Hello?" I called, pushing to my feet and turning my radio back on—just in case.

Something crashed to the floor followed by lights flickering to life. "Hello? Anyone there?" I tried again. I moved for cover by the doorway, ready to act at the next big drop. Another sound didn't come, but I did see the teeth. Large, white, pointed teeth such as one sees in horror movies. Shit. I flung myself against the wall hoping whatever I just saw hadn't seen me. That was when I heard it. A very familiar, loud clicking sound like a lobster clapping its claws.

That's when I realized…

"George?"

He dashed in front of me with his hundred legs and despite myself, I found myself reaching down and caressing its head. "You gave me quite the scare there, buddy."

George was our well-kept secret. After Elizabeth had ordered Rodney to get rid of it for about the fifth time, we had come up with the plan of luring him down into the depths of Atlantis where no one would bother him, but Rodney could still visit. Rodney claimed that George found this preferable to being taken to the island, but he had still been off his rocker at the time. I wasn't sure why I'd helped him, but it'd seemed like a decent thing to do, and really, what trouble could a monster turtle with the ancient gene cause down amongst the Ancient equipment.

Okay…so I'd actually told Rodney this was a bad idea, but since when did he ever listen to me?

George curled his head into my palm soaking up the attention much as a cat would. I think he was even making a purring sound, which was all in all kind of disturbing. Still, of all the things that could have born those sharp teeth, I was glad it was George.

"I see I'm not the only one Rodney left behind for Christmas."

Yeah, yeah, Rodney had tried to convince me to go to Jeannie's, but that wasn't really the point.

George clapped his claws. Whether it was out of anger or enjoyment I wasn't sure. The next thing I knew, his soft beak was trying to rummage through my pockets. See, I don't care what this turtle was, I wasn't really going to put up with that, so I pushed back and grabbed the bar I knew he was after. "I get it, you only love me for my chocolate."

George didn't deny it, but he did eat the chocolate, nearly taking my hand along with it.

Elizabeth's voice hadn't come on the com since I had reactivated it. Either she'd sent my men or Ronon out to find me, or she'd learned to leave well enough alone. Whatever the case was, I was more than happy to take advantage. Planting myself on a metal plank, I petted George's beak.

I could see why Rodney found his time with George cathartic. There was just something about a companion that sat there without saying a word. As much as I liked hanging around Rodney, he wasn't exactly the silent type. I wondered how it looked to him when I shot him. Were all those repetitions of _"You shot me,"_ just his way of saying he was okay, or was there something more to it? I didn't know. I didn't even want to think about it.

And Teyla. I'd dragged her around the whole desert…forest… Why wouldn't these images just go away already? One bad mission, that was all, right? One bad mission…

"I nearly killed him."

George looked up at me, but he wasn't baring his sharp teeth like he would be if he'd known what I had done. He was protective of Rodney and maybe that was the one reason I didn't think the turtle was so bad despite all of the injuries it had inflicted on my Marines.

George gazed up at me with his beady black eyes and even though he couldn't speak, I knew what he was saying. It was like a feeling, I guess, no other way to explain it really. Maybe the turtle was telepathic? Wouldn't surprise me since he carried the gene.

"I already told you, Rodney's not here right now. He went to visit his sister."

George made some kind of strange moaning sound. I couldn't help it; I had to roll my eyes.

"He'll be back."

George still hadn't stopped looking at me. His chocolate covered teeth adjusted themselves back into his beak. It was adorable actually, but I wasn't going to tell anyone I thought so.

"I said he'll be back. Yes, he's safe. The injury was superficial."

George didn't believe me. Okay, so I decided he didn't believe me because that's what he seemed to say even though… Crap. I didn't have that Ancient illness Rodney had had, did I? Because these thoughts couldn't be normal. Maybe George was a carrier? Shit.

I was about to leave and find Carson, because the last thing I needed was to act like a basket case for days on end, when George positioned himself in front of me. He pushed my hand back onto his head, and I found myself petting him some more.

Absently, I continued to caress him. It wouldn't make sense for me to have that illness now, would it? I'd been around George before. But then again, Carson still hadn't figured out where Rodney had…

I saw Rodney lying on the ground again, his face shadowed with pain. When I'd first raced out of the cave he had recoiled. Rodney had never been afraid of me before.

George's claw came to rest on my back, and if that wasn't disconcerting, I don't know what was. I think he might have been giving me a hug, but I was more worried about him cutting my spine in half. Still, there was comfort in his hold. I pushed away. "Oh no, that's okay. I'm, um, I'm doing okay."

Radio chatter was all but dead now. The party must have begun, and everyone that could, would have dropped their work by now. I found myself, strangely, wondering what carols they were playing and if Halling had brought the traditional moonshine. I wasn't much for these things, but…wow…there was actually a part of me that wanted to be there. How odd was that? Brooding just wasn't the same as it used to be, not since coming to Atlantis. It was this whole having a family thing, I suspected.

George started to back away and I swear he nudged his head forward as though asking me to follow. Don't ask what possessed me, but I traversed the debris-ridden terrain to do just that. When I realized we were reaching the inhabited areas of the city, I stopped. "Um, I don't think you want Elizabeth knowing that you're here."

George…he didn't care. Just kept moving on those hundred legs of his and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop him. The best idea was just to um, well, not show up with him. So I stopped in the corridor, waved him goodbye, and moved toward the infirmary. It wasn't a minute later that George showed up at my side and followed me there. Maybe he thought I was leading him to Rodney.

"We're going to visit Teyla. Don't worry, I think she'll like you once she gets to know you."

George didn't seem too sure, but he made no objection as we waltzed into the transporter and then through the infirmary doors. Sure enough, Ronon and Teyla were there laughing, and was that a blush on Teyla's cheek?

"John!" Teyla called, causing Ronon to whisk around.

"Hey." It had to be my imagination because Ronon seemed to be blushing as well. Catching a whiff of the air, I realized it must have been the moonshine. Carson was going to have a fit when he came back.

"I just thought I'd share in some of your holiday cheer, if that's okay with you guys."

"Of course, please, have a seat."

That was when George made his appearance. Teyla gasped and Ronon just pulled out his gun. George scurried to safety behind the door.

"Put that away, he's not going to hurt you."

Ronon made no move to do so, instead gazing at me intently. "You're not crazy, are you?"

"No. Not the last time I checked." I tried not to notice his other arm, all wrapped up in a sling. I still couldn't believe I'd shot half of my team, not exactly a high moment.

"What's it doing here?"

"_He _came to say hello. Haven't you heard? No one's supposed to be alone on Christmas."

I whistled for George to enter. A slight hint of green popped out from the doorway only to retreat. I pushed down Ronon's gun, and whistled again. George found the courage to enter all the way, though with trepidation.

"Just don't tell Elizabeth." I took a seat on the nearest stool, stuffing some of Teyla's dinner into my mouth. I was picking up some bad habits from Rodney, but what did I care?

"You're hurt." Teyla pointed toward my leg and the next thing I knew, Ronon was undoing my handiwork and replacing the shirt with some gauze. I tried to push away, but well, Ronon was stronger than I was. It didn't help that George snapped his claws every time I tried to break free. Annoying turtle if ever there was one…

"It was not your fault, John." Teyla held onto my shoulder as she spoke the non sequitur. I knew the best thing to do was to ignore her, realizing that she would know I had heard her words and was considering them…even if I wasn't.

"We don't blame you," Ronon said when I didn't answer. I just nodded in return.

I watched as George clipped down some Christmas lights and began wrapping himself inside of them while 'Jingle Bell Rock' blasted through the city's com. Despite myself, I smiled. Now see, if I had had a monster turtle to entertain me during the holidays, maybe I would have enjoyed them as a child.

For minutes I stared, entranced by George rolling in the wires, but my mind was still back on the planet and Holland. Holland had liked Christmas, and had even tried to bring me into the spirit. It had been December when he'd died and he'd been promising to force a celebration on me. It was that memory that had so often led me in search of Rodney on the Christmas Eves of past years. And even though Rodney wasn't celebrating with us today, I could rest assured in the fact that he wasn't spending it alone either.

Amidst the sound of squashing bulbs and sparks, I took a deep breath, realizing how much I wished Rodney was there. When had our friendship become so close? With horror, or perhaps wonder, I realized Rodney had become like a brother to me. A brother who had forgiven me even after I had shot him. A brother whose death I had nightmares about more often then I cared to admit. But it was better that Rodney was around, that he was alive and snarking to his hearts desire, because I liked having a brother even in these darker times. Hell, I liked having my whole team. Bad missions came along every now and then, but they were nothing when seen through the eyes of my family. Not that I'd tell them that…

"What the bloody hell?"

I admit that I might have tried to duck under the nearest bed when I heard Carson yell. George had moved from rolling in lights to cutting down the infirmary's Christmas tree with one large sweep. It fell with a loud thump at Carson's feet. Ornaments shattered and those that didn't rolled on the ground.

"What is that thing still doing here?" Carson was turning red and I couldn't help but laugh. Sure, he was going to kill me, but for some reason, I didn't care. Being here with Teyla, Ronon and George…it had made my heart light somehow.

"You," Carson pointed at me, "get that thing out of here now."

"Aw, come on, doc, aren't you always telling me no one should be alone on Christmas. You wouldn't throw him out, would you? Not tonight?" I gave my best sweet grin, and George followed suit. I could hear him purring from the distance.

Carson looked like he was ready to toss George out himself, but then Ronon stood up and George clipped his claws. Carson fell back into a chair. "You lot are the craziest bunch I have ever…"

George crept up to Carson and started nudging his leg, asking for petting. Carson, horrified, tried to maneuver back, but there was nowhere to go. After another coaxing sweep of the head, Carson got the hint and reluctantly tapped his hand on George's head, careful to avoid any broken glass bits.

"He says Merry Christmas," I said and judging by the look Carson gave me in return, I was about to go through every medical exam known to man.

"He did, did he?" Carson asked.

"Yes, well, I mean, he said it with his motions." I stuff my hands in my pocket, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

Carson just rolled his eyes. "Well, as long as the party's here, you might as well pass me a drink."

"That's the spirit!"

The rest of the night…well, it went by rather quickly. I still thought of that planet, but somehow all the jolly around me was contagious, and I could feel some of those troubles slipping away. It was all smiles and games until Elizabeth showed up, screaming in outrage. But I think the holidays had tamed her a bit, as well. Or maybe George just had a bit of my charm. Whatever the case, George didn't get sent back that night. And me? Well, I stopped running for a while.


End file.
